<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potion #9 by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514066">Love Potion #9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra'>Cleopatra (empressofthelight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Sex Magic, Top Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi prides himself on knowing exactly what spell or enchantment any customer who walks into his family's antique shop needs, until a man out of his wildest dreams walks in and completely stumps him. In a desperate attempt to find something, Yuugi asks his grimoire to show him the answer.</p><p>A love potion wasn't quite what he had in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Potion #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/gifts">spellcastersjudgement</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all the support and inspiration Spellcastersjudgment! This fic would not exist without you! &lt;3</p><p>For better or worse XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuugi beamed down at his grimoire. Two more potions and he’d finally have the whole thing mastered! He read through the list out loud eagerly adding in things as he went. “Eye of newt. Tongue of frog...ew…” He giggled to himself and reached for a rat tail but Baste already had one in her mouth. “I need that.” He quickly snatched it from her and tossed it in the blender. “You’re the worst familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meowed and trotted over to his grimoire, laying down and curling up on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The absolute worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He read the rest of the list, tossing things in as he went until the very last ingredient. He shooed her off the book and squinted at it. “Essence of… that’s not a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essence of Man? Not a thing. He knew every single witchy ingredient on the planet, even the obscure stuff (especially the obscure stuff). This had to be a misprint. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed his friend Joey’s number. Shoving the phone between his face and his shoulder, he pressed the blend button and listened to it go while his phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yuug’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I got a question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m almost done with my enchanter's potion, but it’s got an ingredient that’s just… well it’s not… it’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re callin’ me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else would I call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey laughed and he smiled, switching off the blender. “Alright. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says ‘Essence of Man’. It’s not a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey cackled into the phone so loud he almost dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi huffed, taking the pitcher off the blender and setting it down on the counter by his book. It wasn’t funny. It’s what it said! He looked at the book again, brushing his finger over it; thinking maybe some dirt got on it and he was reading something it didn’t say. No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?” Yuugi huffed again impatiently and walked from his small apartment into his little antiques shop. His grandpa owned it before him and his grandpa before that. Always antiques. Yuugi was proud he’d added a little something to the place. Several of his enchanted trinkets lined the shelves, along with one's enchanted by the rest of his family, still waiting for someone to come in and need them. He picked up a magnifying glass, good for reading the truth, and started to head back to the kitchen when Joey finally stopped laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man. Yuug’ I needed that laugh today. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny. This is an important spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I bet.” Joey started giggling again, unable to stop himself. “It’s cum Yuug’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the phone. Dropped it right onto the hard tile floor of his kitchen. Luckily the phone wasn’t completely broken, but his ears didn’t feel so great and Joey’s uproars of laughter through the still connected phone didn’t help. His face hot and ears stinging, he set the magnifying glass down on the counter. Scooping up the phone, he groaned at the cracks in the screen and put it back to his ear. “Thanks Joey. Now my phone’s broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he laughed, “It’s the truth though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would THAT be in the spell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What spell is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a summoning spell,” Yuugi said, looking over the grimoire. “It’s supposed to summon your guide and they leave you a gift to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he snickered, “maybe it needs more protein.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or bone. Get it?” Joey cackled again and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s also not funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, it kinda is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi sighed. “I don’t understand why this would even be in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it ain’t my family grimoire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh. That somehow made this whole thing infinitely worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. If ya don’t do every spell in there it ain’t gonna kill ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips, staring at the book then the blender full of mucky purple liquid. “This spell is important. It’s how we got our shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey started snickering again then cleared his throat. “Well your great great great grandpa and his boyfriend musta loved the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My great great… you know what Joey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sayin’ that ain’t a normal spell. Last one I saw like that had a miss cast warning the size of Manhattan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying I shouldn’t do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sayin’ if anyone could pull the spell of it’s ya, but-” he chortled- “I’m not sure where you’re gonna get it. There’s rules against puttin’ yourself in your spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at the counter, his blush spread from his cheeks and ears he swore from the roots of his hairline down to his collarbone. He wanted to retort something but he had a really big point. He wasn’t seeing anyone. The only ones that came into the shop weren’t exactly looking for something like him and even if they were, how awkward would it be to even ask? What would he say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell on the front door dinged and Yuugi gasped, looking up. “I got to go Joey, but this conversation’s not over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ask em if they wanna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up before Joey could finish and set his phone down on the counter, walking back out into his shop. He smiled, taking his time to walk back behind the counter that held his most valuable enchantments. “Hello. Welcome to-” He looked up and blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then blinked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man walked through his shop, head down, blonde bangs covering his face. He had a box in his hands, but the clock inside it was familiar. He hadn’t seen that clock since he was little. A wave of nostalgia crashed over him, remembering standing beside his grandpa when he sold it. The closer the man drew to the counter, he realized the clock was broken, which was a huge cause for concern. Broken enchantments can do some pretty nasty things. He started to ask what it was when the man looked up at him. </span>
</p><p><span>If it were possible to have one's prayers answered with the ring of a bell instead of slaving over whatever the hell ‘eye of newt’ actually was and which blender he put bladderwort in so he didn’t use that one when he made his morning smoothies…</span> <em><span>he</span></em><span> was it. </span></p><p>
  <span>The answer to his prayers set the box on the counter, meeting his gaze with a mournful smile. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say something say something say something! “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile broadened and he glanced down at the box. “I don’t know if you can repair this, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi looked at the broken clock in the box and reached out to touch it. Instantly he felt the spark of the enchantment in it. “Maybe…” He picked it up out of the box, glancing quickly up at him then down at it again. “Where’d you get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father bought it from here. It was very important to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi could imagine. This was a time enchantment. He hummed to himself, setting it on the counter and opening up the clock face. An enchantment to enjoy and slow time. This was a special gift. It being broken meant… “I can have a look at it. If you want to look around while I do that, you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and turned, letting his hand drag across the glass counter. Yuugi watched every fluid movement he made, his stomach tying itself in knots. He needed to focus. And focus he did, on him sliding his hands into his pockets, the fabric accenting-</span>
</p><p>
  <span> … Clock. Focus on the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down so the clock obscured his vision of the shop and hummed again. This was a lost cause. Even if it wasn’t, it wasn’t what he needed. Time wasn’t a problem for him. He leaned around it to search the shelves the dream boat wasn’t standing near, wondering if he had anything he’d possibly need. His nose wrinkled. Nothing? Nothing. It was a strange revelation. He sat up, searching the shelves he was standing by. Nothing there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi quirked a brow. This was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a problem though! He scooped up the clock and walked around the counter to his apartment. He closed the door with his foot and walked into the kitchen with the blender pitcher still filled with purple muck. He blushed looking at it, setting the clock down beside it. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Show me something I can actually do.” He giggled to himself and closed the grimoire. Focusing all his energy on seeing the answer to his prayers then opened the book. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was messing with him. Maybe he was too focused. A Love Potion is the last thing he needed. He tried to flip the page but Baste jumped up and sat on the book, promptly laying down on it. He sighed, shaking his head. “Worst familiar ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meowed and swished her tail over it, curling it around the 9 at the bottom of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled to himself, grabbing things off the shelves to put in a new blender. He didn’t need to read the spell. He knew it by heart. It was the first spell he learned but never used. Just a childish fascination with the idea of love in a bottle. Unfortunately, that’s not how it worked at all (as he learned later on) and was one of the many reasons he didn’t use it. But if that’s what the book thought he wanted, who was he to judge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the pitcher on the blender and pushed the pulse button, holding it down. It whizzed and gurgled, mixing up all the nonsense in there to a creamy green pulp. Who would even want that? He smiled and took the pitcher off the blender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baste purred, lounging on his book, swishing her tail again. He shook his head at her and walked over to the cabinet with his drinking glasses. It took him three consecutive glances to find the pretty one (not too thick, not too fancy) and set it on the counter. After pouring the goop into the glass, he tapped the rim. “Drink. Soul. Drink. Love. Drink. Whole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goop thinned, changing to a pure translucent blush, bubbling from the bottom to create fizz at the top. He frowned, stepping back from the glass. That’s not supposed to happen. Love potions were supposed to be red and thick like tomato juice. He side-stepped to his book and pushed on Baste's fur. She grumbled and refused to move, but he read it. That was right. Huh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… how’s it going? Can you fix it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped and put his hand over his heart, feeling it pound. “Yeah. Yeah, I just have a little more to tweak on it. Um..” He grabbed the glass, still frowning at it and walked back out into the shop. “I was thirsty and had some left. Would you like a glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it with a smirk and looked down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moscato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed and lifted his shoulders. “The cheap stuff. It’s delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched him with apt attention as he drank it, sipping it at first then making an adorable ‘oh wow that’s delicious’ face. Yuugi smiled as he drank the whole thing. Well… maybe he did do it right. “What’s your name?” Yuugi asked without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted the glass looking at the bottom then up at him smiling. “Atem. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have more of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More. Ha! He didn’t need any more. “Uh… Maybe. I’ll have to check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Yuugi smiled wider, nervously walking back to the apartment kitchen. Glancing down at the enchanted clock, he sighed loudly. The clock was broken beyond repair, but the Love Potion may-be-kind-of successfully made. What was he going to do while he waited? He leaned on the counter and stared at his own clock above the kitchen sink. Any minute, he should hear the bell ring from Atem leaving to go wherever it was that Love Potions made you go. He met someone that drank one once. They said they felt like the thick red drink pulled them and they just had to follow it. It led them to their love, wherever they were; trekking across miles of land, sailing over oceans and climbing mountains if need be. Problems often arose from Love Potions. Like if the love is dead. He grimaced, looking back up at the clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard something; not a bell, but no less melodic. “Yuugi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, pushing off the counter and staring at the doorway. That’s weird. He walked slowly to the door and opened it up. Atem leaned heavily on the glass counter with his head in his hands. What happened? “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He sighed and pushed back on the counter, frowning at it like it shoved him. “A-are you able to fix it or not? I have to leave soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied him a moment then stepped out from the doorway, slowly making his way around the counter to Atem. “I’m sorry. I can’t fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took a step back, but didn’t make it farther than that. Yuugi gasped as Atem swayed and fell back towards the counter. Reaching out, he caught his wrist, stopping him from falling and wrapped his arm around his back to keep him steady. This was NOT how the potion worked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He poisoned him! “Are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He shook his head and stood up straight. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was NOT fine, and when he tried to walk, he swayed again. “Why don’t you sit down for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and pulled gently on his wrist, watching him like a hawk in case he passed out on him. Great. First customer he’d ever poisoned and it had to be the guy of his dreams. What kind of bad luck is that? He didn’t even want to make the stupid potion to begin with. Leading him back into his apartment, he helped him towards his kitchen table. He could sit and relax and Yuugi could make him something to help counteract the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem hummed, making him look at him. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Atem’s line of sight to his kitchen and blushed. His book, Baste, and the mucky purple concoction were all still out on the counter. “Oh uh…” What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah by the way I’m a witch, almost professional enchanter. No big deal really.’ “Smoothie. I have them for breakfast-” He cleared his throat and held on to him tighter when he swayed- “I think you should lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for Atem to say how he felt about that. He couldn’t be in his kitchen filled with way too much stuff that would raise suspicion. Not even about the ‘enchanter’ stuff, he was more concerned Atem would think he poisoned him on purpose. Then he’d have a sick, panicked, poisoned dreamboat on his hands and no one needed or wanted that. He led him back to his bedroom, thanking Baste for being a horrible familiar and hacking up a hairball on his bed the day before, making him change his bedsheets and blankets. The whole room was clean and devoid of suspicions. He helped Atem to the bed and stepped back when he sat down. “I’ll get you some tea. It might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolted out of there as fast as he could, switching off the light as he went, not letting Atem protest to that either. He scoured the kitchen in search of his phone. Did he put it in his pocket? Was it in the living room? Damn it! Where was the phone when he needed it?! He gave up after a while of searching. Instead, he started cleaning up his kitchen, putting the grimoire and blender away, cleaning off the counter and starting the dishwasher. He stared at the purple muck, heat across his face and ears. He should just throw it away. Yeah. He should throw it away. It was probably a joke anyway. He picked it up and held it over the sink when he thought he heard a thud in the bedroom. Great. Just great. He’s dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his breath and the pitcher to his chest, walking through the kitchen back to his bedroom. “Atem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, but he also wasn’t dead on the bed or floor. Setting down the pitcher on his dresser, Yuugi walked into the room. Atem laid on his back on the bed, one knee in the air, swaying slightly from side to side, and his hands over his face. Now that he could hear more than his own heart beating in his ears, he noticed Atem was breathing heavily. “What was in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that drink you gave me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Moscato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a fifth of Tequila as a garnish?” he asked in a hoarse laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi felt himself smile and sat on the bed. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from feeling like I drank a whole bottle of Tequila from a small glass of wine, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered and relaxed a little. He didn’t kill him. That’s good, but now he was really curious what the potion was doing in general. “Do you have your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find mine. I was going to call for someone to pick you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem fished his phone out of his back pocket, arching off the bed. That didn’t last nearly as long as Yuugi wanted it to. He handed him the phone, unlocked, and put his hands back over his face. Yuugi was so glad it was dark and Atem was too focused on whatever was going on to see him. He had to look ridiculous, blushing about something so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s contacts list was large, very large. Apparently he was pretty popular. He felt a twinge of jealousy and guilt looking at it. That being said, he didn’t see anyone with a name or nickname that would indicate he was dating someone or married. Though Yuugi knew that wasn’t possible. Who let’s dream boats go? He switched it over to the dial screen and dialed Joey’s number. Just as he was about to hit send, Atem mumbled, “It’s hot in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. Atem started taking off his shirt, sitting up and reaching back to pull at his shirt effortlessly sliding it over his head and tossing it on the ground. Yuugi just stared at him wide eyed, forgetting what he was doing or where he was. What was he supposed to be doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem chuckled, dark and silken, and it sent pleasurable vibrations straight to his groin. “Definitely Tequila.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his mouth to work, licking his lips subconsciously, unable to tear his eyes away. He should help him. Should offer him something. He was supposed to be getting him tea right? Maybe he should ask him if he wanted water instead. Yeah. That's a good plan. “I gave you a Love Potion.” He blinked. Where the hell did that come from? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem looked up at him through his hand and smirked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh-” he cleared his throat- “I gave you a Love Potion. That’s what that was, not Moscato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem just stared at him, still breathing heavily, his fingers twitching like he wanted to move but made himself stay perfectly still. “Tha- Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book told him too and Baste is the worst familiar. “It’s what you needed.” Atem shifted on the bed looking away from him and Yuugi felt like he had to scramble to explain himself before Atem tried to run out of there like he was some deranged idiot. “It’s like the clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem looked at him again. “What about the clock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandpa enchanted the clock. It's… special. I don’t… I’m sorry I should go. I’ll call someone from your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi turned, shifting on the bed to get up but Atem rolled over grabbing his hand. “What about the clock is special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just told me you gave me a Love Potion. I don’t think you can make it any worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi thought he was going to die of embarrassment, his shoulders practically in his ears. “Well yeah. Okay. It’s enchanted. It slows time so the owner of the clock has a long life. A full life to enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem let him go, still breathing heavily and shifted on the pillows to stare up at the ceiling. “That’s why it’s broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi relaxed a little, admiring the mournful smile on Atem’s lips just like he had when he walked in. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at him again. “Don’t be. It did its job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze darted down to Yuugi’s lips, though he wasn’t entirely sure that’s what he was looking at. He fought the urge to rub them, thinking maybe he got some of the potion on his lips or cat fur (Baste was the worst) or something. Then he realized Atem wasn’t looking at him like that. It had to be the first time in his life he’d ever actually seen, recognized, and experienced someone lustfully staring at him. Yuugi tried to reason with himself. There was no way that was true, but he still felt like Atem was about to launch off the bed and kiss him. He didn’t believe it, but he could feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happens for a reason, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does around here,” Yuugi snickered. “Is there anything I can do for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem reached up, his fingers tangling in Yuugi’s hair. “Finish what you started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let him pull him down; sucked into the dark desire in Atem’s eyes, holding his breath when their lips met. The kiss was soft, fizzy like the potion he’d just given him, and sweet. He kept pulling him closer, his other arm snaking around his back. Yuugi let him, fueled by the sweet kiss and gentleness in Atem’s touch. He wanted more of it. His mind buzzed, reaching out and putting his hand on his bare chest. His skin felt feverish under his palm and he swore that warmth shot through him. The gentle touches urged him closer. His open inviting kisses reeled him in and despite the little nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he should be making an antidote instead of, as Joey would put it, ‘doing it the old fashioned way’, he dug himself in further by climbing on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nestled between his legs, his hands had a mind of their own, wandering over his taut muscles and sweat slicked skin. All of his apprehension burned up in the heat of his kiss and skin and clothed thighs pressed against his hips. Clothes or not, he could still feel the heat through them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s fingers tightened in his hair and suddenly the kiss was anything but soft and sweet. He’d never been kissed like this before, with so much hunger and need. His tongue slipped past Yuugi’s lips and he sucked on it, aching to have his mouth on more of him, to be closer to the source of the warmth. He slid his hands under his back, curling his fingers over the edge of his shoulders, but before he could lay more of his weight on him, Atem lifted off the mattress, grinding his clothed erection into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready for that. Well he was definitely ready for that, but he wasn’t expecting it. Just like he wasn’t expecting Atem to groan into the kiss like that was so much closer to what he wanted and needed. He wasn’t expecting how good it felt. The kiss ended quickly with a delicious pop and he shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem let go of his hair, reaching between them to fiddle with his belt. It stole his breath away, watching his hands shake getting it open. Did he want him that badly? Yuugi helped him take them off, kissing and licking down his abdomen and along his inner thigh. He tossed them on the floor and tried to crawl back over him, but Atem stopped him. Pushing on his shoulder and tangling his fingers in his hair again, he guided him to what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how he wanted it too.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down, gripping his hip with one hand and his rigid cock with the other. He licked the precum off of him. Atem sucked in a harsh breath, watching him with the same intensity as he had before he kissed him. He took him into his mouth, enraptured by the pleasure written on his handsome face. His thoughts spiraled with ways to keep him making that face. What could he do to him to make it better? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his tongue along the underside of Atem’s cock, taking more of him to his mouth. Atem’s breathy sighs and grunts were the only thing he could hear, bobbing his head up and down. His intoxicating scent and taste, how his cock hit the back of his throat and filled his mouth made his own twitch uncomfortably in his pants. He should've taken them off. This was torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem tensed under him, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he came. Yuugi moaned, feeling him pulse in his mouth until Atem’s grip on his hair pushed him down further so he couldn’t even moan. A spike of arousal stabbed him in the gut and he sore pants were torture devices that should be burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi watched him fall back onto the bed, gasping and covering his face with his arm. He looked sated, his chest rising and lowering dramatically with each breath, but nothing else added up to that. Sliding his tongue over the underside of his still hard cock again, (for his own sanity), Yuugi’s brows knit together; confused that he tasted nothing. He sat up, letting him slide out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over him, he got a good long look at who he was sure wasn’t human. It certainly would explain the strange reaction to the potion. Maybe he was an incubus. That was far more believable than the thought of an incredibly attractive guy walking into his shop and actually finding him attractive as well. Even if Atem was attracted to him, he got the short end of the stick. His gaze swept over Atem, laying on his back with his legs spread around him, still hard and glistening from Yuugi’s saliva. He needed a photographic memory. Why didn’t he do that spell instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“50 bottles of Tequila,” he muttered and grunted in annoyance, still feverish and sweating. “Is it always like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no…” Yuugi crawled back over him. “I think I made it wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you poisoned me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem moved his hands away from his face to look up at him. “I guess there’s worse ways to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die.” Yuugi tried to offer him a sympathetic smile, but Atem was having none of that. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You still have clothes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A problem he was well aware of, and more than happy to have shaky hands helping him alleviate it. He sat back on his knees, reaching behind his head to grab the back of his shirt to take it off. Atem’s focus was on his pants. Needing to see Atem’s trembling as he desperately tried to get his pants off, Yuugi pulled his shirt off as quickly as he could. He wasn’t disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem slipped his fingers under the band of his pants pushing them down, but at the angle he was, that wasn’t going to work. He backed up off the end of the bed, dropping them and using his feet to kick them off his ankles. When he looked back up at Atem, he blushed. His eyes raked over him, probably as desperately turned on as Yuugi was just looking at him. His heart skipped a beat. No one ever looked at him like that. Drawn to it, he climbed back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still impatient, panting, and scorching, Atem reached for him, pulling him closer with a grip he’d swear left marks on his shoulder and upper arm. He surged up, crashing his mouth on his, no less desperate than before. Feeling his skin from head to toe, ignited a fog over his mind and he closed his eyes to bask in it. Atem shifted his focus, kissing along his jaw and sucking a bruise into the nape of his neck. Then kissed it, murmuring, “Do you have any condoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, staring at the headboard and trying to think. “...No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed, almost losing his train of thought feeling Atme’s scorching hands rake down his back. “Uh...Technically no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atm stopped moving and he sat up on his arms, looking down at him, still breathless, but now frowning at him. “I’m afraid to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just- Hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly slid off the bed, and padded over the carpeted bedroom onto the hardwood floor of the living room, headed to the kitchen where he was pretty sure he had it. Under the sink right? No, top cabinet by the stove. He stood up on his tiptoes to reach into the cabinet, grumbling and shivering from the cold granite counter touching his abdomen. “Come on, you’re always right up front when I don’t need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking over some of the jars until he found the one he wanted, Yuugi looked at it and blushed. Joey told him all about how it was his personal favorite ‘lube’ replacement for him and his boyfriend. He also gave him way too many reasons why with examples Yuugi could never unhear. Cringing, he stepped back from the counter and walked through the apartment to the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he laid eyes on Atem, he stopped dead in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees up and heels dug into the mattress as he jerked himself off, giving him an erotic view he wished could be stored in perfect clarity in his mind for later, just like before. Yuugi couldn’t move. Couldn’t look away as Atem’s hips came off the bed. Yuugi stared at him, a little jealous and self conscious from his strangled moan as he came. The rest of Yuugi’s body, however, didn’t get the memo that it had any negative effect. Any amount of self control and calm he’d earned walking to the kitchen went right out the window replaced by the burning need he felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to hear him moan like that again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laid back on the bed and growled in frustration followed by a haughty huff. Finally having some control over his own body, Yuugi walked into the room, catching Atem’s attention. He lifted the jar of gel and his shoulders, shaking it with a sheepish smile. “I found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” he rasped, resting his arm on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curled into a seductive smirk. “Were you watching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blushed, feeling unfairly (although justly) accused. Especially since it was hypocritical. He could practically feel the heat from Atem’s gaze sweeping over every inch of him. Climbing back on the bed with the jar in his hand, he tried not to make eye contact (not that it helped, but he tried). He held the jar out to Atem who just stared at it for a brief moment before taking it. Atem’s hesitation made him look up and snicker to see how skeptical he was of it, opening it up and looking at it like it was poison. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to tell you,” he chortled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it sounds terrible. Just- It’s charmed for relaxing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells like the poison you gave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed, nodding his head. It did smell like that. “It probably tastes like it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure what Atem wanted, but he did what he asked, reaching out to support himself on the bed over Atem’s leg. Atem had other plans, taking his outstretched hand and putting his fingers in the jar. It was cold and a surprise, making him flinch. All he could do was watch him, his stomach in knots, as he guided his hand, his fingers lubricated with the thick gel, down to his ass. Atem’s hands trembled again, pressing his fingers against him. His head spun, feeling the heat and the ring of muscles contract from the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he let go of him as if that was plenty enough direction. Yuugi was mentally screaming about how it was, in fact, nowhere near enough. Apparently he was not only mentally screaming it but his whole body was screaming it. Atem smirked at him again, taking his hand and pressing his finger into him. As much as he wanted to pay attention to the direction, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the face Atem made as his finger slipped into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>New face. Gods he loved this face too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem looked up at him, his brow furrowed in impatience, another haughty huff escaping his slips. He kept his hand over Yuugi’s and rolled his hips, sliding his finger further into him, then he did it again and again. Yuugi was hypnotized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted him so bad; wishing he was inside him stead of just a finger. He got a little of his wish when Atem pushed another of his fingers in, releasing a pleasured hiss through his teeth. Atem’s movements became more dramatic, pushing him in more. He slid his own finger into himself to move Yuugi’s in just the right angle and moaned, deep and less restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ached for him; and the mirrored ache in Atem’s trembling hand and tight jaw forced him to move. He couldn't just sit there watching. It wasn’t good enough. He moved before he could think, taking Atem’s throbbing cock in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come in your mouth again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth watered. Gods he wanted that too. Curling his fingers into the angle Atem directed him, he let Atem’s involuntary buck of his hips thrust him into his waiting mouth. Atem moaned, his eyes rolling back. He wanted him to scream. That was all he thought about, sucking, licking, and moaning around his cock, letting him thrust into his mouth however he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief pleasured cry tore from Atem, and his hand shot to Yuugi’s hair, keeping him still while he thrust off the bed into his mouth. Feeling him pulse against his tongue, he wanted to moan so badly, but his cock was stuffed deep inside him keeping him from breathing let alone that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still tasted nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem flopped onto the bed, slipping out of his mouth. He gasped and panted, then growled, shoving his hands in his hair. “Fuck. This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi couldn’t help it, watching him writhe on the bed with his hands pulling his hair; he giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you find this so amusing,” he rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi sucked in his lips, trying not to laugh again then smiled back at him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Sure you are. You’re not the one so turned on you’d fuck a doorknob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I take offense to that,” he laughed, swatting at Atem’s arm, playfully. “Well, at least you didn’t say doormat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at his own joke, though even he heard that it was hollow. He didn’t know why he said that. He just struck a nerve with himself. This wasn’t about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem, to his credit, actually tried to ground himself so he could have a serious conversation. Which was incredibly sweet, giving him the feeling of butterflies in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. Yuugi didn’t believe he was trying to be sweet or concerned for him. “I didn’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I knew what you meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem just stared up at him, stiff and desperately trying to take longer breaths. His expression might as well have screamed ‘do you though?’ and Yuugi hated that he was thinking that exact same thing to himself. The awkward pause was long enough for Yuugi to feel how naked he was and how naked Atem was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor guy didn’t have that long to be serious though and his gaze dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blushed, realizing he was staring, or ogling rather, his cock. All of the grounding resolve he’d had seconds ago melted away and he was a writhing, poisoned, sexually frustrated dream boat again. He licked his lips. “You must be miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi’d never heard a voice sound as sexy as that in his life, and he’d seen his fair share of porn. Yes he was miserable, and his voice, his desperate gasps, and the salacious way he stared at him made it so much worse. Atem reached up, curling his fingers around Yuugi’s upper arm and pulling him closer. He sore his heart stopped when Atem kissed him. One of those earth shattering, where have you been all my life, I want your soul through this kiss type kisses. He might as well have declared his time of death; assuming he had any idea of time anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem writhed under him, his breathing quickened to short pants against his face, adding to the feverish warmth of his skin. Smoldering kisses and sweaty skin were the perfect distraction. A jolt of pleasure shot through him, and he pushed back on the bed, sitting up so he could stop Atem from putting him inside him. “Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s faux innocent grin as he bit his bottom lip was just cruel. “Why not? Don’t you want to be inside me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think so he didn't answer. Atem took that to mean everything was fine and wrapped his hand around his cock again. He moaned, gripping his wrist tight to stop him; as tight as he closed his eyes. “Don’t.” He let out a long calming breath and opened them. There was no way on earth he’d be able to last more than a second in him. How embarrassing would that be?! Just as embarrassing as admitting that fact. He’d die before that. “You’re the one who’s poisoned. Why don’t we switch places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes flew open. “That’s a terrible idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look it’s better than-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blinked at how stern he sounded. “It’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hurt you. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will.” He huffed and squirmed, all seriousness gone again as he melted into his arousal staring up at him with lidded eyes. “If you think for one second, I wouldn’t be inside you right now, you’re crazy. I’ve been thinking about it since you walked back into the kitchen with the clock.” He panted again, batting Yuugi’s hand away so he could guide him to his ass. “I want you. I don’t care how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted what? He was thinking about what? Yuugi wanted to ask. He had a million things to say to that but all he managed to do was open his mouth wide, hearing the sound of his jaw pop.  “Ohh fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem moaned, pressing his forehead against his and angling his hips to pull him in more. He tried everything he could to stop the flood of ecstasy. Focusing on anything but how hot, wet, tight and trembling Atem was under him. How many bottles did he have under the sink he needed to clean? He imagined them and counted them one two three-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem wrapped his hands around the back of his head, kissing his neck and jaw making him tilt his head back, while he rocked his hips. Yuugi’s skin tingled from his stifled moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four five six- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he hadn’t moved, the sensation of thrusting in and out of him was there, clawing at his mind and building the pleasure in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven eight nine- he remembered that wasn’t a bottle it was a jar. A jar just like the one with the gel in it. The gel inside of Atem. He was inside of him. So wet and hot and tight… fuck. He shuddered, his body moving on it’s own accord, chasing the source of all his pleasure. Atem moaned loud, his fingers curling in his hair, scraping his neck, “There! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Please. Keep fucking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi had a brief and fleeting thought; wondering if those words ever worked for anyone. He hoped they’d work for him. They did not. If anything they tore right through any resistance he had and he came, back bowed and hands dug into the sheets so hard his fingertips hurt. He didn’t stop, tried not to stop, which was so much harder than he thought it would be. Every single instinct he had was to thrust himself as far into him as he could, filling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the fighting paid off, Atem threw his head back, shouting his release, heels dug into the mattress bucking his hips up into him. He let go of the sheets to support his back, keeping him there, kissing his neck and chest, holding him as close to him as he could. A warmth filled his chest when Atem wrapped his arms around him too. He hummed, his lips pressed against his neck feeling his muscles relax and let Atem lay back on the bed gently. He thought it was all over and Atem would be fine, but that was not the case at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he touched the bed, Atem moved away from him, rolling over onto his side. “Oh fuck that’s worse,” he breathed, turning his face into the mattress. “That’s so much worse... I regret everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi snickered, breathless and weightless, but not completely useless. He kissed Atem’s hip, snaking his hand under him to turn him the rest of the way, making sure to shift over so he could still be between Atem’s perfect legs. He eagerly followed his direction, like he knew exactly what Yuugi was thinking and his heart skipped a beat at the thought. His hands wandered over the back of his thighs in awe at the indention his hands made on his ass. Atem trembled. “That’s making it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words tumbled out of his mouth, never taking his eyes off him, “Sorry I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem barked out a brief breathy laugh, looking up at him over his shoulder. “I get it. I’d do the same thing if you were in my position.” Then he groaned looking away, “Hurry up and do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping his hip to keep him steady with his left hand, he used his right to rub a circle over his stretched hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that. Do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid two of his fingers into him easily, searching for the spot that made him moan before. Finding it unfair how just feeling him, watching him squirm under his grip and his cum coating his fingers, ignited the fire of arousal in him again. He wasn’t the one who drank the potion. Atem might as well have been made of it himself. He curled his fingers at the right angle and Atem trembled moaning into the mattress. He kept pressing, massaging tiny circles and brushing over that spot, tightening his grip on Atem’s hip to keep him still. Atem keened into the mattress, stiff and trembling, but he didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair that he was so wet, filled with his cum that dripped down the back of his hand from his orgasm. Unfair that he was screaming his name into the sheets as he orgasmed again; writhing afterwards and muttering about all the things he wanted Yuugi to do to him. Unfair that he begged him not to stop, pulling so hard on the sheets they popped off the mattress corners and bunched in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more dry orgasms later, Yuugi’s entire arm was on fire and he couldn't feel his hand; worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem growled into the bundle of sheets, cursing under his breath, and laid down on the mattress breathing heavily as if he’d held his breath through the whole thing, sweat dripping down his temple. Yuugi laid over him, soothingly rubbing his hand over his back and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry. I can make an antidote for it. It’ll take me a minute but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving me in here to die alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, kissing his cheek again. “You’re not going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter continued, propping himself up on his elbow to lay kisses over his shoulder and his side. “I’m not going to let you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s comforting,” he rasped, “have something that’ll bring me back to life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you had something to make you hard again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi swore he was red as a tomato all the way down to his shoulders, shrinking away from any possibility for Atem to see him. “That’s not a problem right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be as soon as I can breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled and brushed his fingers down the bumps of his spine, stealing a glance at him as he moved his hand lower. Gentle touches probably were the last thing he wanted. Yuugi pushed himself up more on his elbow so he could run his hand over his absolutely perfect ass and down his thigh. Atem moved, bending his knee and spreading his legs. He bit his lip, sliding his hand back up Atem’s thigh. He did it again, still panting into the mattress. He licked his lips, his mouth watering and let out a shaky breath feeling his cock twitch against his thigh. “Caught your breath yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smirked up at him. “Almost. Where was this a while ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, his eyes sweeping over to his cock again. “You’re not the one who was poisoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bad enough,” he murmured, gripping his hips. “If I drank it and you were here, I think I'd be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi couldn’t even laugh, moving behind him again as he raised off the bed. He squeezed his hips, leering down at him. If it came to it, this would be hands down the best way he could possibly think of to die; with a writhing dreamboat under him. He let go of his hip, stroking himself and positioning himself against Atem. Yuugi let out a low moan watching his cock disappear slowly into his ass. “You’re dying. I'm dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem huffed, quickly turning into a moan, “So you finally admit it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last confession before I die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were already dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he gasped, “Last confession before my soul ceases to exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem re-positioned under him and pushed himself up on his elbows. “I know you're being dramatic, but that's accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was. Mortally accurate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved, thrusting in and out of him. He should move slower, be more considerate, still thinking he needed to hold on to some normalcy in all of it. The only normalcy about this was the smell of sex in the air and the creased sheets under his knees digging into him. Nothing was normal about Atem or how he melted in his grip, spreading his legs wider. “Just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one fucking sounded like that! No one had hair that soft and adorably curly and kinked, matted to his face and neck with sweat. No one had a smile that sent him into cardiac arrest like his did. There was nothing normal about his eyes drawing him in or how badly he wanted to fulfill every single wish, desire, inkling he ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem moaned and Yuugi was mesmerized by his rhythmic shifts forward every time he thrust into him. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fucking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, following that command without a second thought. His legs were on fire and his hands shaking, still gripping Atem’s hips tight. He drank in every movement and sound he made and there was so much. Wordless cries and taut muscles from trying to stay still so he could really feel every single powerful thrust to its fullest extent. This was too much. Atem was too much, but he didn’t want to disappoint him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really felt like he died when Atem laid his forehead down on the mattress reaching between his legs and vigorously stroking himself. “Keep fucking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed that command too, though he had zero confidence it would last long. Watching Atem pleasure himself while he was fucking him was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Scratch that, was without a doubt the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> see it. A long pleasured moan poured from Atem’s mouth and Yuugi was gone. His soul ceased to exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust into him hard, his legs all but giving out under him, overwhelmed with pleasure. Atem shouted his release as well. For a minute there, Yuugi was on cloud nine, laying over his back and panting against his skin. Finally it was over and that was definitely the best sex he’d ever had, up to this point being two. Not much to compare it with, but nothing would come close anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up backing away from him and shuddering from slipping out of him so fast. Atem laid flush on the mattress panting and cursing under his breath. “Atem are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh-” he grinned and shifted to look at him- “I’m dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed trying to take a longer breath and failing. “Well one thing came out of this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi tried to listen to him but he was too disappointed. He wasn't sure why he thought that would be any different than the...7 other times, but he really did. He was starting to wonder if ‘the old fashioned way’ wasn’t actually a thing. Maybe he should offer to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-kink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh-” he cleared this throat- “what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed, rolling onto his back. “I said, one good thing came out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel incredibly unprepared. If I’d known I’d be in your bedroom dying of ‘Love Poison’, I would’ve brought something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like condoms and lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed again, breathy. “Lube maybe, condoms definitely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blushed, laughing too. “Kink, ahh, I get it. Aren’t you worried you’ll get some strange disease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already poisoned me,” he rasped, squirming against the sheets as if he couldn’t get comfortable. “We’re past that point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d like to think in a normal circumstance, he’d react a little differently to this entire situation. He’d know not to make the potion. He’d know not to take the clock and just tell him it was broken and he had nothing for him, but here he was, still trying when he had nothing. Atem thought he poisoned him, and hell he might have. They’d just met a few hours ago, but Yuugi was in too deep emotionally when he shouldn’t be. That’s another mistake to add to the list. Another thing he’d do differently under normal circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Atem staring at him and looked over. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met.” He blinked, taken aback, and muttered trying to defend himself. Atem just grinned. “Why do you care so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your job? Poisoning your customers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem huffed out a laugh, laying the back of his wrist on his forehead, “Why do you care then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enchant things and sell them to people who need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Like the clock, right? You said that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so why are you asking again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask what you did for a living, I asked you why you care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed and huffed, getting a laugh from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still confused about how this happened in the first place and why you’re so concerned about poisoning me when you were the one who did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not the one who-” he groaned and sat up fully frowning at him. “Look, you came in. You needed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed poison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rasped out a laugh again, quickly building as he pushed himself up to sit up as well. “I’m all ears then. It’s your job. What do I need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi locked his jaw, searching his eyes for what he was really after. Although his eyes were still dark with desire, they had a hint of teasing to them. He wasn't angry or distrustful of him, ironically, just curious. Yuugi was more focused on the sadness that was still there. Unfortunately, he couldn’t answer his question. Yuugi had no idea what he needed, and the disappointment that went along with that made his shoulders slump. “I… I don't have anything you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem frowned, looking him over just as curiously. “Then why did you give me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the bedroom door. “I have the worst familiar ever.” Atem laughed and he smiled at the sound. “It’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re supposed to know what people need, how come you don’t know what I need? I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah uh, sure. What do you need then Atem? Why’d you come in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came in here because my father died. I found out yesterday at 3 in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. He knew that. Sort of. It lingered in the air, the broken enchantment and his smile. It wasn't rocket science, but he couldn’t necessarily bring people back from the dead. Even if he wanted to, it wasn’t what he needed either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was young he used to tell me if that clock in there said 3, he had time to play with me. It was always stuck at 3. When he got sick it started moving again.” He huffed, laying back down on his back tangling his fingers in his hair. “My kingdom for a doorknob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed, wanting to reach out for him again, but hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he bought it here and it was magic. I believed him as a kid, but when I grew up I didn't. I just thought it was a broken clock and he was being himself about it. He’s gone. I have it now…” Atem sighed, shaky and short. “I wanted to believe it was magic again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me who sold it to your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem screwed his eyes shut, still breathless and panting despite the grief in how tightly he pursed his lips before muttering through clenched teeth, “I know and you can’t fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t talking about the clock anymore, he knew that. He wanted someone to fix all of it, turn back time so he could bring back his father and undo all of the events that followed. Events Yuugi could both sympathize and empathize with. He wished the same thing after he lost his parents and Grandpa. Wished it to this very moment, but time and magic aren’t kind to wishes like that. Rather than try to explain that, Yuugi leaned over him, cupping the side of his face, and pressed his forehead to his.  “Maybe not, but it was magic.” He closed his eyes feeling Atem cover his hand. “He needed time with you-” Yuugi smiled- “and he got it. If you need to believe in something again I have over 20 shelves full of magic that will take you a lifetime to see all of, maybe more. I still haven’t seen all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back to look down at Atem’s face, admiring his ability to keep himself still and focused enough to even have this conversation, especially for this long. “I’ll make the antidote and we’ll look at it together, okay? It’ll only take me a minute. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shifted, reaching out and wrapping his arm around him, pulling him onto his chest and back on top of him. “I don’t need that. I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him and it was so different than before. So much sweeter and closer. His head spun feeling Atem wrap around him, pulling him flush against him. A hand in his hair and one on his back. His legs wrapped around him feeling every point of contact with Atem’s feverish skin. He wasn’t any less feverish and dazed, wanting more of this. It felt so warm, from the inside out, not a desperate act fueled by something else. The want and longing was still there, short breaths and trembling hands. Those trembling hands got to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atem reached between them to touch him he didn't stop him, moaning into Atem’s lips when he slid inside him again. He wasn’t trying to make Atem scream his name or make that expression that drove him crazy. He was enjoying being as close to him as he possibly could. He didn’t feel the sheets or the bed and he didn’t hear anything but Atem. All his desperate gasps and devoured moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was making love to him, lips locked together and Atem’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. He imagined if they were together, if they did love each other, this is what it would be like. Unable to tell where one of them began and the other ended. Atem broke the kiss, throwing his head back in a wanton moan and bucking his hips up into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi reached between them, stroking him in time with his thrust as best he could. His eyes glued to Atem’s face watching him come undone. Best face yet, pure unbridled pleasure, only made better by the cum that splattered across his jaw. Yuugi licked it off, finally getting the taste he’d craved all night as he came too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head felt heavy, every single muscle in his body ached, dulled by the waning euphoria he’d just experienced. He pushed himself up on his elbows gasping for any bit of air he could get into his lungs, afraid his arms would give out on him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I think that's 9, isn’t it?” he snickered. “Love Potion number…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, mockingly glaring at him. “I see how it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare disappeared by a soft smile and he kissed his lips gently. He got up from the bed, trying not to wake him, and giggled when he seemed pretty much dead to the world (although he did check his pulse at that point just in case). After fixing the sheets on the bed, he grabbed another pillow and blanket, setting them down on the foot. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned both of them off before wadding up the towel destined for the laundry room. The blender full of purple gunk on the dresser by the door caught his eye and he paused, glancing over his shoulder to Atem, then at the purple gunk. Blushing, he picked it up and brought it into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pitcher taunted him the whole way and continued to taunt him when he set it on the counter. He stared down at the wadded up towels in his hands, glancing up at the offending muck periodically. In a matter of blinks he was in the middle of a weighted crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he could do the spell right now, get his... stuff, see his family’s ancient guide spirit and be an enchanter just like his Grandpa. On the other hand, he was naked, just spent all day having sex and was fucking tired. Any good that would come out of the spell wasn’t going to be well received. He sighed, grabbing an empty jar, the heat in his cheeks maddening as he tediously collected some of Atem’s cum into it before tossing the towels in the laundry bin. He’d do the spell tomorrow when he could walk. Maybe next week when he could walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself, walking back into his bedroom, seeing Atem laying there on his side. Crawling onto the bed, he laid down, relaxing and watching Atem sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sucked in a loud breath and sleepily reached out to him, sliding over to lay on his chest. Yuugi beamed, his stomach in knots and a weightlessness spreading through his entire body. He was really happy Atem fell right back to sleep and the room was dark because he knew he looked like a smiling idiot. He just couldn’t help it. Snuggling into his hair, he took a deep breath of him, wrapping his arms around him and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the next morning Atem wasn’t in bed. He groaned, feeling every muscle in his body insisting that he stay laying there. Everything hurt, but he forced himself up anyway. The room was empty, no scattered clothes except for his own; Baste curled up at the foot of the bed. “What good are you? Why’d you let him leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't move or stir and he rolled his eyes getting out of bed. After a long shower and getting dressed, he inspected the kitchen, tilting his head at the piece of paper on the counter where the clock was. Picking it up he sighed through his nose, his shoulders drooping. All it said was ‘thank you’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went about his day, trying to get a handle on his emotions, trying to forget everything, and stupidly waiting for the doorbell to ring and Atem to walk back through. It didn’t happen. It didn’t happen the next day either or the week after that. A month later, he gave up hoping he’d come back in, but he couldn’t shake the knowledge he was waiting for him anyway. He felt like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a stormy night with the power out and the shop closed, Yuugi sat in his kitchen eyeing the purple goop and the jar of… stuff he still couldn’t believe he didn’t throw away. He felt like he didn’t have much to lose. If the spell failed, it failed. He opened the jar and held it above the goop, a memory of that night going through his head as he dropped the whole jar into the blender pitcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned back against the cabinets letting his head roll back against it too. It was bound to happen. After a lifetime of not a single miscast or poorly mixed potion, he was due for it. What bad luck that it was two in a row, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rumble of thunder sent tremors through the floor and he sat up, deciding to go to bed. When he reached for the pitcher, he realized it was gone. Frowning and slowly retracting his hand, stared at the tile where the pitcher once was. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him jump. He gasped, staring at a man dressed in deep purple robes, leaning against his kitchen table with his arms crossed over his chest... just looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth moved, but all Yuugi heard was a hum as deep as the thunder in no specific language. He didn’t need to hear it. He knew who he was- “and you are Yuugi Mutou, Solomon’s kin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough. I expected you to be the youngest to summon me.” He pushed off the table and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. “As you still are, but… Why the wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were the ingredients too hard to find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed not wanting to get into that conversation at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They often are. Especially when the recipe changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “You are the kin of a long line of enchanters making the lives of mortals more balanced. Is that still the path you wish to continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared at him. He never considered it before, just assumed that’s what he needed to do. Now that he thought about it, the answer was a very definite yes. Atem came to his shop and he couldn’t help him. He never wanted that to happen again. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hands, gesturing for Yuugi to do the same. He did. Holding his palms up and frowning at them as golden dust swirled around them, collecting and structuring itself into a golden box, setting in the palms of his hands. Yuugi looked up at him, waiting for permission to inspect it, not hesitating to do so when he received a curt nod. Inside the box were many golden jagged pieces. “A puzzle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A puzzle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… how is this supposed to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every piece in that box has a place. Some are easy to see. Others take more time. Every piece has a purpose, as do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled, comforted by those words. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happens for a reason-” he stood and the same color as the purple muck shimmered on his clothes- “even failed potions, curious customers, and awkward ingredients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blushed a million shades of red, shrinking into the cabinet and pulling the golden box closer to him hoping he could disappear. The man laughed and disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day in the shop he had all the pieces taken out of the box and laid out on a black velvet cloth over the glass case. No one came in all day with the storm still raging on outside; visible through the shop’s windows. He had plenty of time to work on it and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Loved that it took his mind off how much he was hurting and how lonely he felt and gave him a sense of purpose. It was exceedingly challenging and he loved a good challenge. Two pieces in his hands clinked together and a grin spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two down-” he glanced down at the counter and laughed at himself- “a million more to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the joined pieces off to the side, he picked up two more pieces and leaned his elbows on the glass counter. Biting his tongue in the corner of his mouth, he squinted at them. These fit. He could just feel it even though he couldn't see it. He twisted them around and finally they clicked together. He gasped and jumped laughing at himself and setting them down. The others didn’t quite look so obvious, or have the same pull as those did. He’d have to really work to get them together, but he kept staring at the ones he’d just put together like something was off about it. He picked it up again, turning it over in his fingers and tilting his head. Why did putting this piece together make him feel like he won the lottery? The other ones didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about taking them apart to see what would happen when the bell rang at the door. He set the pieces down, wrapping them up in the black velvet cloth. “Hello,” he sang, still focused on getting all of that off the counter. He took a step back and looked up. “It’s one heck of a storm out there, isn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem walked in with a black umbrella, snickering at the storm, before closing the door. Yuugi just stared at him, his mind a complete haze, watching him shake off the folded umbrella then smirk at him as he walked up to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That word, the memory from when he’d said it to him last, sent him spiraling from not being able to think a single thought to thinking all thoughts at the exact same time making it impossible to function. He just stared at Atem, realizing he was probably looking like an idiot just standing there gaping at him. His whole being screamed at him to say something! “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smiled, the sadness was still there but he looked a lot better. “It’s been a month since I was in here last-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha! He didn’t need to tell him that. He was painfully aware of the 31 days 3 hours 12 minutes and…-he glanced at his watch- 47 seconds. He felt every bit of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-do you still not have anything for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi looked up at him and blinked. That was actually a good question. He glanced past him, searching the shop, but saw nothing he needed just like before. Even with that spell and talking to the spirit, everything was the same. Well, not exactly the same. Instead of running back into the kitchen to look through his book for another terrible idea, Yuugi decided to invent one of his own. The only new thing in the shop was the puzzle, which wasn’t for Atem at all, it was for him. He could use the help though. “I just got this in,” he said unwrapping the gold pieces to show him and grinning ear to ear when Atem’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a puzzle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a 3D puzzle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! But I have no idea what it’s supposed to look like when it’s finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and started to reach for it then looked up, narrowing his eyes. “Is it going to poison me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed, shaking his head. What a question? “No,” he chortled, “and I see you’re just fine from the last time anyway. You’re not dead and no lasting effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smiled and picked up a piece looking it over. “I don’t know about that. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he hear him right? If he did hear him right, he’d officially died. No saving him. Time of death 11:46 and 12 seconds. He should double check. Should ask him to say it again. Maybe he’ll explain it off. Maybe he still had questions about the clock or why he even made the potion in the first place. The more likely thing: he meant he hadn’t stopped thinking about that whole night. Even if he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach and a heart pounding so hard he swore his ribs were fractured, he could 100% agree with it. He should ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his dry lips and took a breath. “I uh... haven’t stopped thinking about you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem froze up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No! So that wasn’t what he said or meant?! Yuugi was in all out panic mode, his hands trembling at his sides, his chest so tight he couldn’t breathe, his entire face, ears to nose to the nape of his neck was on fire. Atem looked down at the pieces in his hands, effortlessly clicking them together and smiled. Despite the angle, he saw a blush on his cheeks too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we’re doing this the most backwards way possible, but would you like to get lunch with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop filled with a bright flash of light and the fluorescent bulbs flickered before going out. How kind of mother nature to make his decisions for him. Especially the wrong ones. A rumble of thunder shook the shelves and the floor. “I’d love to,” Yuugi said, with a regrettable sigh, “but I don’t want to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed, setting the puzzle pieces down. “The true definition of a rain check then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi lifted his shoulders and gestured to the door behind him. “I have a gas stove and enough candles to make a decent bonfire if I really wanted to-” Yuugi smiled at Atem’s short laughter- “I can make us lunch and I’d really like some help with the puzzle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it’s not poison, I think that’s a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi laughed, walking around the counter. He had no idea what he was going to make, but he’d figure that out. It felt like he was walking on clouds, crossing the shop to flip the sign to ‘closed’ in the window beside the door. Running through a list in his head of all the things he could make, all the things he should offer and see if Atem even liked that stuff, he made his way back to the counter. “I have candles on the table in the kitchen and a match box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so lost in thought, he almost forgot about the puzzle. He turned to grab it but Atem was right behind him with it in his hands. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and quickly looked away, his face was going to hurt if this kept up. They left the shop and Yuugi started to rummage through the kitchen for anything he had forgotten. Atem closed the door and sat the puzzle on the kitchen table, the metal pieces clinking together even muffled by the velvet. He got up on his tip toes, looking through his pantry then smiled at Atem. “I can make us soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, lifting a candle from the table. “That sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooping up everything he needed from the pantry into his arms, he walked over to the other side of the kitchen by the stove, unloading it all onto the dark counter top. He frowned at the oven, thinking about turning it on for light when he saw Atem walking towards him with a single lit candle. He set it on the counter a little ways away from the stove so he could see and smiled at him. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weightless, anxious, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode, Yuugi just watched him move towards him reaching out and cupping the side of his face, leaning in to kiss him. Was it possible to die from a kiss? He couldn’t help but wonder, leaning into Atem’s warm hand on his face and melting into the softness and sweetness of his lips. His eyes fluttered open when Atem broke the kiss and his heart tried to break free of his rib cage from his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many candles do you want me to light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, well. Um…” He blushed, watching Atem walk back over to the table snickering softly. “One here, a few on the table, I could use one by the sink and ummm. 9 should work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9 it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi tried to push away his nerves and grabbed a sack of potatoes from the bin by his feet. He had them all out and washed before glancing back at Atem. He’d lit at least three more candles and picked up a fourth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him, he regretted missing Atem light the others. There was something mystically enrapturing about how he lit them, one fluid movement between striking the match, lighting the wick and putting the match out with a flick of his wrist. If he had his way he’d be there for the rest of his life lighting candles like that. He’d be a way better help at casting spells than Baste, if for no other reason than to keep baste from involving herself. His mind wandered, watching him pick up the matchbox again to what it’d be like. Then he turned back to the sink flaring at the potatoes. This was lunch and he was gone for a month. He had no reason to think that today would be any different than last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh…” Yuugi started, talking to him over his shoulder, “how was your month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem didn’t look up at him or pause what he was doing, lighting a fifth candle. “Hell, honestly. I hate funerals and I hate family bullshit after funerals more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at him with a smirk then down at it’s flickering flame. “Thank you. It’s just getting started too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for him to tell him more about it while peeling the potatoes but he didn’t. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, hardly. Unless you have something here to poison a greedy bastard of an Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t poison people,” he chortled, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you just poison me.” Yuugi threw his head back and groaned, smiling at him. Atem laughed, lighting another candle. “How about your month?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the bundle of black velvet and gold on the table amongst the mostly lit candles. “Well, I mastered my enchanting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mastered it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My family has a grimoire full of spells, enchantments and potions and when you do all of them you get a gift from our spirit guide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me how my month was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem snickered, shaking his head. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually how I got the puzzle. It’s my gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and awe, pausing what he was doing. “So it’s an enchanted puzzle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t know what it does yet though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to put it together faster than. I’m curious what it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi tried to ignore his stomach doing a somersault at ‘we’. He wanted that a lot. “Forgiven me for poisoning you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed lighting the seventh candle. “You’re making me the first real food I’ve had in a month I think we’re even.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel like cooking after everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but no. When I found out my father died, I quit my job, hopped on the first flight I could get on to be here for my brother and sister. I thought we’d be staying at home, turns out my siblings were keeping a lot of stuff from me so I wouldn’t worry. I didn’t know-” He sighed in frustration and cursed as the match burned to his fingers. “I understand the nostalgia of having matches, but you do know they make lighters, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi blushed and giggled. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shook his head, picking up the eighth candle. “My father didn’t make a will, but he had a power of attorney made when he was ill. Because my brother and sister and I were away, he had it given to my Uncle. He’s now selling everything my father ever owned and cherished.” Atem’s grin was downright criminal and Yuugi quirked a brow. This wasn’t the time to grin. “Mana and I stole a lot from inside the house while he wasn’t paying attention last week. He can sell the rest all he wants. I got what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem waved it off, tossing the burned up match onto a plate with all the other ones. “I’ve been looking for apartments out here. I don’t suppose you know of any that take cats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. He’s a fat orange tabby and he’s a lazy big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi giggled, looking for Baste, but she was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was supposed to be my sister’s cat but he decided he liked me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tate. Well…” Atem lit another match and picked up the ninth candle. “My sister named him Tater-tot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem chuckled with him, putting the match to the candle wick. “He sort of looks like one too. I’ll give her that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lucky he’s adorable.” Atem set the candle down, tossing the extinguished match onto the plate, and reached for the black velvet cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know of any apartments around here, but I can call my fr-” He blinked, staring at the purple shimmer on his kitchen table, his walls, the floor, the ceiling. He stepped back from the sink and noticed it shimmered too. “Oh… ooooh Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking in the wrong places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not following.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled and gestured to the room, all of it, everything he could. “I was looking in the shop. What you needed wasn’t in the shop. It’s in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some place to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smiled and shook his head. “Thank you but that's unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm being serious.” He crouched down to look at the floorboards, shimmering as well but not the source of the enchantment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea. I shouldn't be surprised, but…” He sat up and frowned, searching the whole kitchen for it. Maybe it wasn’t in the kitchen. He walked through the dining room into the living room, still looking for it, listening to the scrape of the kitchen chair across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't answer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa… or maybe my great grandpa. Wow… I have no idea who could’ve done it, but the apartment is enchanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither!” Yuugi gasped in excitement, looking around the floorboards in the living room as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuugi, I-” he sighed and his voice followed him into the bedroom. “I don’t know what you’re doing but it doesn't change the fact that I just need an apartment that accepts cats. I’m not putting you out like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can either move in here or I can sell it to you and move out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t make the rules.” Yuugi giggled, crawling under the bed where he saw the glow of the enchantment sparkling under the lavender bed skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a cat. You don’t want everything covered in orange, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, touching the stain on the carpet, glowing in the purple light. “Ahhhh, yep. This is definitely Grandpa’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the odd shaped stain; so much making more sense. How the first day he stepped through those doors was like walking into the home he never knew he had. How he slept so well here and how it was his favorite place in the world. He never knew any of that until coming to this place after his parents died. His father’s job never let them stay in one place long. Taking over the shop for his Grandpa was all he ever dreamed of; helping people, and staying in the best, safest, warmest, most loving home he’d ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Grandpa created a lot of that for him while he was alive with his laughter and hugs, when he was gone all of it stayed. This was his home and Grandpa left him that feeling to keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? It’s kind of you to offer, Yuugi, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love cats,” he said finally, looking up at Baste curled up not far from him under the bed. “Familiars on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've done enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I poisoned you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem scoffed, “While we’re on that subject, I really like you and I’d like to not mess this up by moving in and you hating me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Atem’s knees, the only thing visible because of the bed skirt. “Oh come on, Atem. We’re on a roll. Why stop now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only because you poisoned me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No regrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem laughed, and mockingly groaned, “This is a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the perfect idea.” Yuugi beamed, twisting to tap Atem’s knee. “This will change your mind. Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem grumbled but crouched down and crawled under the bed beside him. Yuugi smiled and took his hand, putting it on the stain and lacing his fingers between them so he could feel it too. Like all perfect enchantments were, Atem let out a relaxing breath and laid down on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi smiled at him, watching him soak in what he needed, a home. “See? You belong here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem turned his head to face him, his fingers curling around Yuugi’s, and smiled. “That’s why I came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Although this may be unimportant, Joey's bf is Kaiba. In case all of you were wondering &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>